A New Way To Play
by BethylAnarion
Summary: One shot - Just a little story I wrote awhile ago. The name/rating says enough.


Their lips met with fervor as he thrust himself into her. She gasped when he entered, but quickly brought their lips together again. As always, their love making was electric, the energy between the two unbelievable. She arched her body towards his as he left and thrust again. His force and strength were not at all frightening to her, she had overcome the fear a long time ago. Another thrust. He knew with each thrust how close she was to climax and how he planned to bring her there. But this time, he let himself go a bit more than usual.

His lips made their way down her cheek and onto her throat. She could feel his tongue grace the soft skin, now his teeth biting down. This was no new feeling to her. He liked biting, and she couldn't say she particularly disliked it. It was a casual, powerful, and pleasurable reminder that she was, indeed, having sex with a man who had killed with his teeth. It was exciting, though she knew he would never intentionally hurt her. A lion can't hurt his lamb.

She felt herself being close to climax and found it difficult to breathe with the pressure of his teeth. She said nothing, secretly enjoying the feeling. Another thrust, and she was very close. One more, she was sent to climax. Her head reeled backwards and her body arched, but with her quickened breathing, she couldn't get enough air. Her vision blurred together and all too quickly was gone.

Clarice Starling awoke, finding herself lying naked on the bed. Alone. Hannibal Lecter was standing, looking out of the window on the other side of the room. She sighed and sat up. He turned, graceful as ever, and smiled at her. "Any particular reason you stopped?" she asked, slightly annoyed at the fact.

He walked over and handed her clothes to her. "It's hardly decent to make love to someone who isn't conscious. And I can't help but to feel rather responsible for putting you in that state."

"That's fine," she said, drawing herself closer to him. "because I can't really say that I found it at all displeasing, sir."

"Oh really? You naughty girl." He winked at her.

"I am a very naughty girl... And I wouldn't mind exploring that naughty side a little more, Doctor."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Clarice."

"Why not?"

"It's not safe."

"You wouldn't hurt me," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Not intentionally." His fingers gently traced the teeth marks on her neck. "I do feel bad about your throat," he said casually, stepping away from her.

She felt annoyed at his always smooth manner of changing the subject and getting what he wanted. "It's nothing. It didn't really hurt."

"You taste good."

The comment caught her off guard and she blushed as she realized that he was talking about her blood. A slight boldness took her, and she replied, "I wouldn't mind you getting another taste."

"So you've said."

Clarice stepped closer, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Drawing her legs around his waist, he picked her up and set her on the bed. Their lips met. "So what you say, Doctor?"

"That's rather twisted, Clarice."

"So are we."

"The answer is still no."

"But-" her protest was cut off as they were brought together again.

The next night as they walked into their room. Clarice tried again. "About that question from before..."

"No." He pulled her back suddenly, arms around her stomach, and pushed his face into her neck.

"Please?" She followed his lead as they moved towards the bed.

"No, Clarice." He kissed her neck, then spun her around.

She sat on the edge of the bed. He began to remove her clothing, kissing her all the while. "What if I beg?" she asked as her bra fell forward.

"That would be very unbecoming, Clarice." He tossed her bra away.

"Would it work?" She laid back on the bed and waited for him.

"No." He placed himself above her. Their bodies and lips met simultaneously, momentarily ceasing the conversation.

When they finished, he laid down on the bed. She curled into his arms. "What if I stop having sex with you until you do it?"

Hannibal smiled and kissed her head. "Go to sleep."

Though it was very much a challenge, Clarice managed to control her sexual urges. She was angry to find that he could also control himself, and after six days, she raised the bar. She started wearing next-to-nothing when she went to sleep, and even went out and bought expensive lingerie just to tempt him. She could tell by the look in his eyes and the carefulness with which he moved around her that it was working. She gave him a month. Her timing was perfect.

Hannibal opened the bedroom door and stepped in, already waiting for her teasing. He was not quite prepared for the sight that met his eyes.

Clarice was sitting on her knees on the bed. He stopped to examine her. Her clothing was only a pure black bra and panties. They hugged her body and looked expensive. Her other adornments consisted of chains. Chains on her ankles, chains on her wrists, a chain around her waist. Even a leather belt around her neck. She smiled seductively at him.

"Evening, Doctor."

Without a word, he walked over to the bed and grabbed her head, kissing her roughly. She smiled inwardly. It worked.

He moved so quickly that she barely knew what was happening. She was yanked backwards by the chains on her wrists, and pressed against the bed. Holding both chains with his left hand, he let his right hand roam her body. It made its way down over her, tempting every nerve. She wasn't sure how he had managed, but his clothing was also starting to disappear. His tongue made contact with her neck and she struggled to move towards him. He held her down with ease.

She felt a sharp pain as his teeth sunk into her shoulder. His hand slid down her side then back up, resting on her bra. He teased her breasts with his free hand. Clarice's chest was forced up as he tore the bra off of her. Now his tongue took the place of his hand. The feeling of his teeth and tongue toying with her breasts caused her to gasp. Without warning, his mouth made its way down her body until it rested between her legs. She felt his teeth scrape her skin as they closed over the underwear. His head jolted backwards as he ripped them from her body. For a moment, she experienced the animal he could be, but deep down she knew that he was somehow still in control.

Now their lips collided and his body pressed against hers. He thrust into her. She gasped. She was beginning to gain control, kissing him back rather than just lying there like she had been. His mouth moved back to her neck.

"Scare me," she whispered.

She was pulled upwards roughly. His face was only inches from hers and she stared into his wild, crazed eyes. They stared for what seemed like forever, her chest heaving in and out as she breathed, and her heart raced. Her head began to fall backwards slowly as he relaxed his arm, but his eyes never left hers, and never lost their madness. Suddenly she was pulled forward, his mouth opened wide, teeth showing as if he were an animal attacking its prey. Her heart pounded for a second as she saw the cannibal, and was terrified.

Her fears were silenced as his mouth pressed against hers in a kiss. He thrust into her again and they both fell back onto the bed. His hands gripped her wrists, releasing the chains, and slid up her arms to her neck. The leather belt was pulled around her face then off entirely. His lips left hers for a moment as he undid the chains on her ankles. When he returned, she drew her arms behind his neck, and he placed his on her hips.

Bringing their lips together, he drew himself back inside of her. She arched into him, and pulled his face back to hers. It was a dance. When he moved, she moved, and vice versa. They moved as one, yet remained separate beings. They were two people in one dance. She moved towards him when he pulled away, only to be forced back down with each thrust.

She threw her head back as he drug his tongue across her neck over and over again, every once in awhile biting the soft skin. His middle and ring fingers gently stroked her hip up her side and brought his hand to rest under her ear. He felt her heart beating and was reminded of how delicate and fragile her life was. He thrust again causing her to gasp.

As his body left and came back to hers, his touch sent pleasant shocks throughout her body. Her climax was growing near, and he knew it, but he would drag it out sometimes, not quite letting her reach it fully until she was practically mindless over it. He did that now. Leaving her, he placed himself just above her and let his mouth be inches from her own. Her breathing was heavy and eratic. She stared up at him, desperate. He smiled and kissed her neck.

"Doctor," she begged.

"Patience," he breathed into her ear.

He thrust into her once, causing her breathing to increase. He licked her neck, and kissed between her breasts. Another thrust made her breathe even harder, and he let their lips meet again. Another thrust. She called his name. Her body arched into his and her eyes shut. Her breathing came in only short, quick gasps. One more thrust, and he let himself go. After they had both finished, he relaxed beside her. Apparently the chains had fallen off the bed at some point.

Wrapping his arms around her, Hannibal whispered into her ear, "Good enough?"

She grinned. "Better."


End file.
